


Clean Up, Delicious Grape Juice.

by MochiTalesm



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox
Genre: Apple Juice, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Cleaning, Cousin Incest, First Love, Fluff, Foxes, Fur, Grape Juice, I wanted to add more but this is good enough, I will be making more, Kissing, M/M, Meditation, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Red Fox, Secret Crush, Short Story, Silver Fox, Teen Crush, Tongue Cleaning, Tongues, soft, super short, very little talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTalesm/pseuds/MochiTalesm
Relationships: Ash & Kristofferson, Ash/Kristofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Clean Up, Delicious Grape Juice.

Maybe it was after he was rescued by Ash when he realized the looks he gave him were different. Maybe it was during the rescue. Kristofferson didn't know and it probably didn't matter. All he could say now was he was in love with his cousin. 

But he couldn't say that. Not after everything Ash and his family did for him. He couldn't be so selfish when he was still the guest in their sewage home. 

"Hey, Kristofferson," Ash said, his hands hidden behind his back and his ear twitching. 

"Hey, Ash. What can I do for you?"

Ash stayed silent for a moment before pulling a box out from behind his back. It was Apple juice, one of Kristofferson's favorite since the time they went above ground to find food for everyone. Ash threw it at him as he brought another box out from behind him, this one grape. That, Kristofferson remembered, was Ash's favorite. "Where did you get this?"

"While you were meditating, we went above ground and I thought I would bring you back something special." Ash took a sip of his drink, spilling most of it on his red-furred mouth and chest. Kristofferson watched him mesially drink his before he took a sip of his own. 

"Thank you, Ash. That was very kind of you." Ash shrugged and kept staring, grape juice dripping from his mouth. Kristofferson wondered what it felt like to have so much juice just dripping down. It had to feel sticky and be a pain to clean up later. It's not like Ash could reach that spot easily with his tongue. Maybe his mother did it for him? Kristofferson wanted to feel it. So, he opened his mouth like ash and let it drip. He didn't feel it touch his fur. Maybe that's why Ash let it drip freely. He simply doesn't know. 

Ash stopped sipping his drink and took a few steps closer to the one sitting crossed-legged on the floor. "You're dripping," Ash said, Dropping onto his knees and setting his juice aside, "Let me help." He pushed against Kristofferson's hand and more juice spilled out of the younger one's mouth. Kristofferson was going to ask what he meant, but he stopped himself when emerald green eyes met sky blue. 

Ash leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. Kristofferson wanted to back up but he felt frozen. Ash leaned down, his breath moving along Kristofferson's snout. Then, Kristofferson felt a tongue against his chest. Kristofferson side glanced his friend who was too preoccupied licking up the spots of spilled apple juice to notice. Kristofferson said nothing as Ash continued to clean up the mess. 

Ash leaned back, licking his own paw which had smacked the juice away. "That should do it." 

"Can I do yours now?" Kristofferson asked, hands twitching at his side. Ash cocked his head to the side. Kristofferson figured he just didn't notice how much juice he dripped out. 

Ash shrugged and then nodded his head. Kristofferson untwisted his legs and sat on his knees. He leaned forward and stared at his chest. Ash's fur was always messy. Though, over the past few months, he had been trying harder to keep it clean. Kristofferson noticed him trying to copy the way his fur was. Maybe he could help. 

Ash snout twitched and Kristofferson looked up to see him side glancing him. His whiskers twitching and eyes gleaming. Kristofferson stuck his tongue out and landing on the red Furr. He could taste the grape juice. It was sweeter than apple juice and it wasn't as bitter. How could Ash stand such stuff with his bitter personality? 

Kristofferson traveled up his neck and down his snout. feeling the twitching of his friend's body under him. He continued to lick around his friend's lips. Slowly, as he finished cleaning around, he licked his friend's lips. It felt like they were kissing, just in a very weird way. Kristofferson continued to look into Ash's eyes while giving long licks over their lips. That's when he felt the other's mouth open and their tongue touched his. Kristofferson paused but Ash didn't. His tongue smoothly went over Kristofferson's, twisting and he turned his head to enter Kristofferson's mouth more. Kristofferson didn't remove his eye from the emerald ones that had moved to watch their tongues dancing. 

Ash pulled back his tongue, licking over his lips. "Thank you for cleaning me." 

Ash stood up and walked out of the room. Kristofferson sat there with his tongue still out of his mouth. He fell back onto the ground, closing his mouth. His face felt warm. What was all that supposed to mean? That wasn't normal grooming. 

........................


End file.
